


兔兔一号

by charlotte_nana



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:36:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte_nana/pseuds/charlotte_nana





	兔兔一号

高访已经两天没有理他了。

花花抱着胳膊在家里想了好久，都没想明白这家伙又生得哪门子的气。花花倒是也有点脾气，高访不主动跟他讲话，他也愣是撑着两天没有理过高访。天知道他多想扑上去狠狠亲一亲高访那张帅到掉渣的脸。但是他不行，花花要矜持才行。

可是矜持了没两天，他矜持不住了。先不说他已经思念高访成疾，就说发情期吧，他最近掐指一算，发情期又要来，亚兽人的发情期没有兽人在那哪儿行啊。可是要真去找高访认错，他也拉不下这个脸啊。

他正纠结着，那边来短信了。他扑过去抓起手机一看，备注【臭狗】来信：晚上不回去了。

我的天啊结婚不到一年你就已经厌倦我了吗你这条臭狗？！婚礼上发誓一生只对一只兔好的呢？！夜不归宿你莫不是在外面有别的兔了？！是我花花不够香香还是做饭不够好吃？！你怎么可以始乱终弃你这条臭狗！！！！！

花花气到从沙发上跳起来，扯起毛茸茸的外套穿上就摔门跑出家里，拦了一辆出租车就往高访的公司跑。

我兔兔今天就是要让你这条臭狗知道什么叫麻辣兔脚！！！！！

花花下了出租车就往办公楼里冲，前台看他气势汹汹也就没敢拦，只默默打了个电话给楼上秘书室道：“总裁夫人刚刚来了！真的是垂耳兔！我看到耳朵了啊啊啊啊好萌啊！！！”

高访坐在办公室里打了个喷嚏，刚准备叫秘书帮忙弄点咖啡就听见秘书室那边传来一阵不小的骚动。一群女人大喊着“啊啊啊啊好可爱啊”什么的，大概又是萌上了哪个小鲜肉，不过高访对一直跟在他身边的秘书们倒是很宽容，也就任由她们成天花痴去了。

不过咖啡还是要喝，高访拿着杯子站起身往办公室外走，手还没碰到门把，办公室的门就一下子被拉开，首先入眼的就是两片毛茸茸的奶茶色兔耳朵。

“高访你给我老实交代你是不是在外面有别的兔了！”花花气势汹汹眼圈红红，“我到底哪里做错了你要两天不理我！”

高访心里一惊，一抬头就看见秘书室那边一堆母爱爆棚的老母亲正拿着相机疯狂偷拍，他赶忙把花花拉进办公室，锁好门，道：“你怎么来了？”

这是这两天里高访对花花说的第一句话。

没有问他这两天有没有吃好喝好，有没有睡饱，也没问他为什么瘦了。

高访你这条臭狗你果然变心了！！！！

花花两天多的委屈一下子全涌上心头，站在原地拽着衣服“啪嗒啪嗒”往下掉金豆子：“你不想我来，那，那我走就是了！”

高访叹了口气，伸手把闹别扭的兔子拽到怀里，轻轻吻着他的耳朵：“笨死了，连耳朵尾巴露出来也不知道。”

花花这才注意到自己因为太生气，不小心把耳朵和尾巴给露了出来，他就说怎么刚刚往公司里冲的时候总有东西挡他视线。

“乖，听话，”高访亲亲花花的脸颊，“不气了不气了。”

花花转过身子来冲着高访的小腿就是一脚：“我为什么不气！你已经两天没有理我了！我到底哪里得罪你了你这条臭狗！”

高访叹气：“花花，说了多少次，我是狼。”

花花伸手扯他的脸：“你哪里是狼！根本就是一条臭狗！”

高访被他扯得眼镜都歪了：“发发，我系狼。”

花花红着眼眶看他。

高访叹气：“汪。”

花花抱着高访的脑袋狠狠亲上去，高访被他突如其来的袭击弄得差点没站稳，一手揽住花花的腰，一手抚摸着他的脖颈，和他接吻。

本身亚兽人对兽人就有很大的依赖性，连着两天没和自己的兽人亲密接触，花花的不安和恐惧几乎已经达到顶峰，现在被高访抱着，周身都是狼的气息，他才安下心来，抱着高访的腰闭着眼睛享受这个早就被高访主导的吻。

高访搂着花花把人往办公桌方向带，花花死活不肯放开他，一路缠着他的腰不停吻他的唇角和脸颊。高访把人带到办公桌前，一挥手扫掉了所有办公桌上的文件，托着花花的屁股把人放到办公桌上，然后抬手摘掉眼镜甩在一旁。

“狼狼，”花花坐在办公室上看高访解西装外套的扣子，“我有没有说过你好帅啊。”

高访脱掉外套，解开领带，凑上去吻吻花花的鼻尖：“说过，你这个外貌协会。”

花花倒也大方张开手臂任由高访脱掉他的外套和卫衣，只剩下一身纯棉质的家居服，高访把空调又调高了几度，生怕冻着这位祖宗。空气中慢慢飘散出一股诱人的香味，花花主动分开双腿，耳朵垂在脑袋两边，低着头看高访脱掉他的家居棉裤。

兔子的发情期说来就来，花花的内裤里早就湿哒哒一片，结婚一年，俩人都早就习惯了花花这说来就来的发情期，高访虽然嘴上不说，却对花花说来就来的发情期非常满意。而且不知道是花花体质特殊还是所有兔兔都一个样，花花彻底进入发情期之后，根本不需要润滑和扩张，只要不是突然整根顶进去，花花都能很完美地吞下。

“等，等一下。”花花从桌子上跳下来，“我想要趴着... ...”

高访笑着看他转过身子，奶茶色的小尾巴一颤一颤，觉得好笑：“还在生我气？”

花花趴在桌子上，耳朵盖住眼睛，道：“我没有，桌子太硬，硌着我尾巴了。”

桌子确实有点硬，于是高访道：“好，下次在办公室里装个大沙发。”

花花怒道：“就这一次，下次我绝对——”

该死的臭狗！

居然一声招呼都不打就进来！

花花趴在桌子上，耳朵烫得不行，高访不知道什么时候把尾巴放出来了，毛茸茸的，正勾着他的大腿。发情期倒是没让花花觉得这次进入有多痛苦，只是兔子发情期通常兴奋，花花也不例外。高访才刚刚全部埋进他身体里，他就已经微微踮起脚后跟，尾巴一抖一抖，这是想叫高访快点的意思。

“兔子都是你这样吗？”高访拍拍他的屁股，“还是就我们家兔子这样？嗯？”

花花有点生气，到底是为什么这个家伙话这么多：“你住嘴啊你这条臭狗！”

高访俯下身子，用鼻尖蹭蹭花花敏感的耳根：“毛茸茸的，可爱。”

之前花花和他交代过，他之所以会和高访在一起，就是因为看上他这张脸。但是高访没和花花说，他一开始会追花花，是因为他从小就有个梦想，作为一只狼，一定要吃到兔子才行。事实证明，兔子这种生物，真是这个世界上最可爱的生物没有之一了。

花花抖了抖，上次耳朵被咬肿的经历立刻在眼前浮现，于是他赶忙把耳朵立起来，催促道：“你到底还做不做啊！”

当然做。

话音刚落，花花就觉得自己的腰部被高访拎起来，这是后入时高访最喜欢的姿势，花花将屁股微微撅起来，然后高访俯下身子来咬住花花的后颈，狼喜欢咬住自己的猎物。

花花眯起眼睛，果然下一刻高访进攻的力道就大了起来，花花翘起尾巴，嘴巴里含着自己的耳朵，脸蛋通红。他舒服得紧紧攥着拳头，脚尖也蜷缩起来，快感一点点从腰腹传递到大脑，他的膝盖微微打颤，要不是高访拎着他的腰，他一准软到地上去了。

花花身上天生就带着一股让人痴狂的香气，此刻他因为动情，后穴“咕啾咕啾”冒着水，高访的鼻尖全是那种让人发狂的美妙味道。花花短小的尾巴一下下蹭着他的小腹，穴肉将他的肉棒夹得死紧，本身发情期的花花就很敏感，更别说前不久高访还用兽型彻底将他打上烙印，现在的花花可以说是完全沉溺在与高访的皮肤接触之中了。

“不要了不要了，我想看你的脸。”花花吐出嘴里的耳朵，“嗯... ...我想看你的脸.. ...”

于是高访把肉棒从花花身体里拔出来，花花立刻转身抱住他的脖子，他抬手托住花花的屁股，花花又主动把腿分开，垂着脑袋盯着高访的肉棒一点点顶进自己的身体。

“好奇怪... ...”花花抬眼看他，“这么粗，却一点都不痛。”

不仅不痛，还会很爽。

花花被高访顶得完全没了力气，他大半个身子躺在高访那张昂贵的办公桌上，屁股架空着，两条腿死死缠住高访的腰。狼的肉棒太过粗大，上次高访用兽型操进来的时候，甚至还在花花的肚皮上顶出个凸起来，那之后花花总有一种高访会把他肚皮顶穿的错觉，每次高访扣着他的腰顶弄，他总要伸出一只手放在腹部，护着自己的肚子。

高访被花花身上的想起弄得意乱情迷，他实在是太喜欢这股气味了，它总能适时让双方都兴奋起来。花花的耳朵软趴趴搭在桌子上，他忍不住低头去亲吻花花柔软的唇。他的亚兽人身材很好，肌肉线条流畅，肩宽腰窄，情浓时，小腹一缩一缩，后穴紧紧吸着他的肉柱，让他忍不住发出难耐的粗传声。

“哈啊... ...嗯... ...嗯... ...”花花的手死死扣着桌沿，“怎么还不射... ...狼狼... ...怎么还不射... ...”

高访一口咬住他的兔耳朵：“不叫臭狗了？”

花花的脑袋埋在他脖颈蹭了蹭：“狼狼，狼狼... ...”

高访很喜欢花花这么叫他，花花这么叫他时，大多是有求于他，这时候花花的声音都是带着鼻音的，从他身上穿来的香气和兔子独有的毛茸茸的感觉都让他抓狂。高访的喉咙里挤出一声犬科动物独有的低吼声，蓬松的大尾巴甩了甩，一下子顶得花花头晕眼花。

“啊！太，太快了！”花花甚至连一声完整的话都说不出来，“呜呜... ...好爽，呜呜... ...”

花花的尾巴不停抖来抖去，柔软的兔毛一下下蹭在高访的手指上，高访知道他大概是要射了。于是他也加快进攻的速度，肉棒猛得胀大，死死锁住身下的小兔子。

花花的双手抱住高访的脖子，伸出舌尖要和他接吻，于是高访俯身与他接吻。

每次和高访做，花花总要被锁到他彻底射完才能自由。在等待精液灌满肚子的这一段时间，花花通常都很喜欢用鼻尖蹭高访的鼻尖，或者亲吻他的嘴唇和脸颊，然后咬他的脖子，用结实的大腿肌肉蹭他的腰，脚丫子去缠弄他的尾巴。

高访反手抓住他的脚丫子：“别弄。”

花花不爽，道：“臭狗，都射完了还不拔出去干嘛。”

高访把他的腿挂在臂弯，重新硬起来的肉棒再一次开始了抽插：“谁叫你用脚丫子夹我的尾巴玩。”

“滚啊！”花花死死揪住高访脑袋上的两只狼耳朵，“再来一次我一会儿怎么回家！”

高访低头亲亲花花的嘴唇：“你每次都会吃的干干净净，不用怕。”

“... ...臭狗！”

TBC... ...?


End file.
